Right Kind of Wrong
by masterphantom05
Summary: Song fic, if Natalia had married Frank and no baby
1. Chapter 1

Right Kind of Wrong

All guiding light characters belong to CBS

Song belongs to Lee ann Rhimes

Rating M

Natalia was half pressed against the wall, by Olivia. She had one leg wrapped around the older woman. Her breathe coming at desperate pants. They both watched as Olivia piston, three fingers in and out of the younger woman.

Her arm burned at the exertion but it was well worth it as Natalia clutched her shoulder. Her depth clinging to Olivia's fingers. Olivia stilled her fingers loving the feeling of Natalia's body quivering around them. As soon as Natalia started to come down she turned their body pushing Natalia on the bed, covering her naked body with hers.

**Natalia POV**

_Know all about, About your reputation, And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation_

I do know. The minute I came to this town, the first thing I heard, "Watch out for Olivia Spencer." And somehow I still fell for you. It hasn't ended but it can't continue. Once again we'll separate and both leave our hearts with the other, only for them to break it every time greet with out hello or we leave without goodbye.

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless, every time that i'm where you are, You walk in and my strength walks out the door, Say my name and I can't fight it anymore_

Every time you step in the room my eyes follow you, my hands itch to touch you even at my own wedding. Sometimes when you leave and he comes home I promise myself I won't do it again. But you walk in without knocking and that promise and my resolve slip out the door you close behind you. When you speak my name, my lips are already touching yours, my hand pulling at whatever clothing you still have on.

_Oh I know, I should go, But I need your touch just too damn much_

When we lay in your bed, I think about my life and how it could have been. And I know I should go home to him, but I can't. I always find myself here, begging for you t make love to me. It never fells, when I think I have the strength to leave your there on top of me, inside me. And I forget for a second I married him, instead of you.

_Loving you isn't really something I should do Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, yeah Well I should try to be strong But baby you're the right kind of wrong Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong_

Before my sense come back your on top of me, the bed underneath us, bending to our will. I don't get to enjoy your warmth for long as you move down my will body. A silent scream escapes my parted lip as you wrap yours around my over sensitive bud. I lose control again as your tongue probes my depths, searching. It's wrong, me here with you in his bed, but it feels so right.

_It might be a mistake, A mistake I'm making, But what you're giving I am happy to be taking, Cause no one's ever made me feel, The way I feel when i'm in your arms_

Mistake is a funny word. How many time can you do something before it turns into something else? Even after committing this mistake every week, the guilt and pain doesn't compare to the feeling of being in your arms. I'm a superhero there, at home I'm just.

_They say you're something I should do without, They don't know what goes on When the lights go out, There's no way to explain, All the pleasure is worth all the pain._

There is only one person in Springfield who doesn't know about us. And they all have their opinion on us, from the Mayor to the bag boy at the grocery store. They just don't know, your like a drug. When the doors closes and the light go off, I'm not me. I'm you. We blend and bend till the only thing I can comprehend is pleasure. Sometimes when life is too much, you always come and take the pain away, even if only for a second. And I wish I had just said I loved you before everything got so twisted.

**Olivia POV**

_Loving you isn't really something I should do yeah hey. Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, yeah Well I should try to be strong But baby you're the right kind of wrong Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong_

I can't get enough of you. I kiss everywhere, while you ask for two minutes. But we don't have that to spare, cause he'll be home soon. I need to feel you against me ,inside me while I'm inside you. You read my mind, your hand plunging into my depths as I mirror you actions. The heat inside me rises till I can't see, all I can do is feel you, hear you call my name not, his. I want to say yours but I'm afraid those three words will slip out in the process. And I know its wrong being with you in his bed, but it feels so right.

_I should try to run, But I just can't seem to, Cause every time I run you're the one I run to_

Love wasn't something I did until you came along. Now I spending every waking moment thinking about you. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I wanted to give you to him, so you and Rafe could have a real family. I tried to leave but like a lost animal I always found myself back here, like I'm running in circles. Somewhere along the way I found myself needing you more that I needed air.

_Can't do without, what you do to me, I don't care if I'm in too deep yeah hey._

I fall deeper in love with you every time, wanting nothing more that to take you and Emma away and never return. Two days ago was the longest we've gone without each other and they were the longest of my live. I'm addicted and there's nothing I can do about it.

_Know all about, About your reputation, And now its' bound to be a heartbreak situation_

I do know. Since you came to this town all I heard was, "That Rivera woman is like a angel from Heaven, too holy to fall into your web." That's what they said, and I wanted it to be true. You were too good and I was too bad, but we still found each other needing the other. When all is said and down we'll separate and both leaving our hearts with the other, only for them to break it every time we greet without hello or we leave without goodbye.

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless, Every time that I'm where you are, You walk in and my strength walks out the door, Say my name and I can't fight it anymore, _

I promised myself over and over again, I won't go to you. Those are the time you come to me and walk into my bedroom. The way you whisper my name like a prayer on those soft lip, weakens my strength. We fall into each other for hours, never letting the outside world interrupt.

_Oh I know I should go, But I need your touch just too damn much Hey _

I know I should leave, sometime I do and sometime I fall asleep holding you. I used to never stay after sex, but with you I have no where I would rather be. Sometime we cut it too close, while he walks in the door I run out the back. I just need to feel you as long as possible.

_Loving you yeah isn't really something I should do, not something i shouldn't do Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, yeah Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong But baby you're the right kind of wrong, right kind of wrong Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong, baby you're the right kind of wrong, yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong._

They both needed, it. Their bodies slid against each other, climbing to ecstasy together. Their rhythm broken by unsteady hips and. Stiff limbs The love they shared repeated into the room as they both called out to each other, their fingers still stroking the fire trying to make it last just one more minute. As the heat subsided, they whispered to each other.

"I love you Olivia."

"I love you, too."

Neither heard the door open, as Frank walked in on his worst nightmare. "Natalia!"

Both occupants of the bed, locked eyes with two angry blue eyes, blazing fire, hand on his side arm.


	2. Chapter 2

Song fic sequel to the Right kind of Wrong

Song: Decode by Paramount

All Guiding Light characters belong to CBS not me.

Rating T?

**Frank**

_How can I decide on what's right? When you're clouding up my mind I can't win your losing fight all the time_

I stand at the doorway of the dim room, too shocked to pull the trigger. Other wise I would have done it five minutes ago. I can't think straight right now. Suddenly Olivia wants to be chivalrous. She sits up crawling in front of Natalia holding up her hands up. I can't even hear what she's saying. My eye focus on her glistening fingers of what's suppose to be mine. Mine.

I've tried so hard to make her forget about Olivia. Helping Rafe, taking her to church, even had Father Ray talk to her and still. I lose, her battle to stay true to me.

**Natalia**

_Nor could I ever own what's mine When you're always taking sides But you won't take away my pride No not this time Not this time _

Frank just stands at the door pointing the gun at us. Somehow Olivia has moved in front of me shielding my body from his sight. I know how hard this must be for him. But I can't go back now. Olivia said it, she said she loved me.

With Frank everything is his, the farmhouse, Rafe, me. I can't have anything to myself. But I have Olivia and I won't let him take that away from me, not this time. I let both of them talk me into this sham of a marriage, not this time.

**Olivia**

_How did we get here? When I used to know you so well How did we get here? Well, I think I know _

I knew this would happen. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew. There is no question how we got here and how it will undoubtedly turn out. I look at Frank. He eyes are wild focusing on my hand. He was supposed to be the good guy. I guess situation like this changes everything. I lean back making sure Natalia is safely behind me. Somehow everything got flip and twist, now I don't know who's right. But I never wanted it to come to this, I know if I had just told Olivia I loved her, this would have never happened.

**Frank**

_The truth is hiding in your eyes And it's hanging on your tongue Just boiling in my blood, _

I look at Natalia. Her mouth opens and closed. I'm sure words are leaving her mouth. I don't need to hear the word I can see it in her eyes. The pain and sorrow, not of being caught but of lying to me and to herself. I've always seen it. Even the way she looked at Olivia at our wedding, they way they sit in the corner, grazing their hands together. I should probably be listening to her but the blood boils in my ears. As my eyes go back to the cause of all this.

**Natalia**

_But you think that I can't see What kind of man that you are If you're a man at all Well, I will figure this one out on my own _

I've known for a long time that he knows. I thought he was a good man, but he's been running games behind my back. He used my son and religion to make me stay, to make me feel bad about the feelings I had for Olivia. For a while I went with it but I can't anymore. Frank is just as guilty as anyone. He knew and he still tried to control me. He's not the good man everyone says he is.

**Frank**

_How did we get here? When I used to know you so well, yeah How did we get here? Well, I think I know _

How did everything come to this. Natalia was supposed to be the one for me. Olivia taught me so well. I knew her in and out, I bonded with her son. And still she ends up with my enemy. I know how this all happened. Olivia. My life was always a game to her. She seduced Natalia made her think she didn't love me. If she was just out of the way we could still be happy.

**Olivia**

_Do you see what we've done? We've gone and made such fools of ourselves _

I plead with Frank to put the gun down but he doesn't listen. The plan we had was supposed to be air tight. I can't help but look back at all the time she looked at me with so much love and felt like a fool for letting her go. Both of us have tried to make decisions for her and came out looking like fools

**Frank**

_Do you see what we've done? We've gone and made such fools of ourselves _

We were supposed to be a team, a united front. But Olivia had to go and mess it up. She made me look like a fool, just for her pleasure but not anymore. No one will every make me look stupid again. Cause right now I hold both their lives in my hand and there is nothing they can do about it.

**Natalia**

_How did we get here? When I used to know you so well, yeah, yeah How did we get here? When I used to know you so well_

I know how we got here. Me listening to everyone but my heart. I used to know myself so well at least I thought so. But I did. I didn't know what I really wanted until Olivia came into my life and changed everything. She is what I want and no matter how this ends I will never leave her to run to another. I'll stay right here beside her.

**Frank**

_I think I know_

This is Olivia's fault. She is the reason my life is like this. If she would have left like she said she would, Natalia would be mine. I focus the barrel of the gun

**Olivia**

_I think I know _

I know this is the end, I can't think of a better way to go, protecting the woman I love. At least I said it. She knows now.

**Frank**

_There is something I see in you _

Even as I focus on Olivia I see something in Natalia change. She sits up straight gathering the cover splayed across the bed. I don't really want to hurt her just Olivia. She hurt all of us now its my turn.

**Natalia**

_It might kill me, _

I can see it in Frank's eyes. He doesn't really wan to hurt me, just Olivia. And I can't let that happen, even if he kills me too. I gather the cover slowly pulling Olivia off the bed with me. "Don't do this Frank." I wrap the cover around my body, Olivia wrapping herself in a sheet too. I lock eyes with Frank as I pull Olivia pass him and out the door. Even as his eyes are connected with mine the gun never leaves the bed. We'll be together forever, whether he likes it or not.

**Stop Here for Happy Ending**

**ggggggggggggggggggg**

**gggggggggggggggggggggg**

**ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg**

**ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg**

**gggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg  
**

**Olivia**

_I wanted it to be true_

I wanted everything to be okay. I think about it all the time, how things could have ended different but it didn't. I wish we would have made it out of the room. My last real thought is of the bright flash in the dim room and a loud bang before a ear piercing scream of my name and another bang and another.

That's okay cause even after life we found each other. And he still has to watch us from a distance.


End file.
